My Only Love
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Fic for NaruGaa/GaaNaru day. Summary: Naruto adalah tempat Gaara menggantungkan hidupnya, namun bagaimana bila Naruto menyembunyikan masalahnya tersendiri? Warning: AU, Yaoi, Character Death, OOC, KDRT dll....please RnR?
1. Only

Fic ini sebenarnya adalah remake dari The Third Person, tapi ceritanya malah jadi jauh banget yak....  
Chapter pertama panjang banget, chapter kedua bakal dipublish tanggal 19 Oktober saat NaruGaa/GaaNaru day

Warning: Yaoi, Character Death, OOC, lebay, KDRT dan yang lainnya

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milikku, aku cuma bisa mimpi aja XD

Gaara POV

Aku menatap air dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Air terlihat begitu tenang, mengalir mengikuti aliran yang sudah ditentukan. Air mataku jatuh ke bawah, bergabung bersama aliran air itu. Jantungku berdegup. Aku ingin meloncat ke sana, berharap ku dapat melepas hidupku di aliran air itu.

Aku ingin mati.

Ku menatap sekitarku. Aku berdiri di jembatan besar yang sepi. Di bawahku terdapat aliran sungai yang sangat deras yang meluap-luap karena hujan deras tadi malam. Aku kembali menoleh ke bawah. Ku coba untuk tenangkan perasaanku yang meluap-luap. Aku sudah muak dengan hidup ini. Aku ingin mati.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan kupanjat pagar jembatan dan berdiri di atasnya. Aku siap untuk melompat. Aku siap untuk meninggalkan kehidupanku yang tak berarti. Aku tahu, semua orang akan bahagia dengan kematianku. Aku tahu, tak akan ada orang yang peduli apakah aku mati atau tidak.

Aku sudah lelah dengan hidup ini. Selama aku hidup aku hanya terus menerus terjurumus dalam kesedihan yang tiada akhir. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Meski dalam hati aku sempat bertanya-tanya apakah akan ada seseorang yang menangis di pemakamanku? Apakah akan ada pemakaman untukku? Akankah keluargaku memakamkanku? Entahlah, tapi yang kutahu mereka pasti akan berpesta akan kepergianku.

Aku sudah membungkukkan tubuhku dan bersiap untuk melompat.

Namun, aku terkejut ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyergap kedua kakiku.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Dan, aku menoleh. Menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menahan kedua kakiku. Aku merasa kesal. Apa-apaan orang ini? Tidakkah ia tahu kalau aku sedang melakukan hal penting? Ya, aku kan mau bunuh diri, itu hal penting kan? Oh bagusnya, rupanya aku masih punya hal penting untuk dikerjakan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku merasa kesal. Ia menatap padaku dan mataku yang berwarna aneh bertemu dengan matanya yang berwarna biru laut. Untuk sesaat aku terpesona. Namun, aku kembali fokus pada apa yang ingin kulakukan. Apa tadi? Oh ya, aku ingin bunuh diri.

"Jangan meloncat! Kau bisa mati sia-sia!" omelnya. Apa pedulinya bila aku mati sia-sia? Aku mati dengan penuh makna pun tak ada hubungannya dengannya kan?

"Aku tak peduli!" kataku kesal, aku kembali bersiap untuk melompat, namun ia masih teguh menahan kedua kakiku. Apa sih maunya orang ini? Mau mati saja kok susah banget sih!?

"Yah, mending kau langsung mati habis meloncat ke bawah. Paling tenggelam dulu, terus terbawa arus , lumpur dan sampah di sungai, terus nyangkut di pinggir sungai yang banyak bertumpuk sampah terus diketemukan pemulung. Kamu mau matinya begitu?" omelnya lagi dengan alasan yang luar biasa ajaib. Ia sebenarnya mau apa sih? Bikin kesal orang saja!

"Lalu aku harus mati dengan cara bagaimana?" aku balik bertanya tak mampu menyembunyikan nada kesal pada kata-kataku. Apa ia pikir aku cuma main-main?

"Kenapa kamu mau mati?" ia malah balik bertanya.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Ini hidupku," jawabku menolak memberitahunya alasannya. Untuk apa aku menceritakan hal pribadi seperti itu pada orang asing seperti dia?

"Yah, kalau begitu aku juga nggak bisa membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya di sini. Kamu tahu kan ada larangan untuk membuang sampah sembarangan di sungai?"

Aku mendelik pada pemuda sinting itu. Ia nyaris membuatku stress. Aku yang sedang putus asa dalam kehidupan. Aku yang sudah capai dengan pahitnya hidup. Aku yang memilih jalan pintas. Mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan pemuda macam dia di saat aku ingin mati?

Aku memandangnya dengan kesal namun ia membalas pandanganku dengan tatapan lembut dan terlihat mengerti.

Ok, aku menyerah.

Aku pun turun dari pagar jembatan dan menatapnya kembali, kini ia tersenyum puas. Nampaknya, ia senang telah berhasil menggagalkan usaha bunuh diriku.

"Setidaknya bila ingin mati, cari dulu suasana yang pas, cari tempat yang enak, rencanakan cara mati yang baik dan juga jangan lupa cari alasan yang masuk akal," katanya. Aku menatap tajam padanya. Apakah dia itu sinting?

"Kau ini bicara seakan kau sendiri ingin mati," kataku. Ia menggeleng. "Hidup ini tak bisa dibuang begitu saja. Toh, suatu saat kita juga akan mati jadi untuk apa aku bunuh diri sekarang?" balasnya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan melunak. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap tanah.

"Hidupku tak berharga seperti itu," kataku lirih. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan matanya padaku. Kemudian, aku mendengarnya menghela napas.

"Justru itu, sayangkan kalau hidupmu dibuang sekarang?" katanya seakan ingin aku mengiyakannya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Jika hidup tidak berharga, hidup itu masih seperti sebuah lembaran kertas yang hanya dicoret-coret tinta hitam. Apa kamu tidak ingin mewarnainya dengan warna lain?" Ok, kuakui anak ini memang aneh. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia coba jelaskan padaku.

Ia tampaknya sadar kalau aku tidak mengerti perkataannya. "Maksudku, kau pasti sedang dalam keadaan sangat stress dan frustasi karena masalahkan? Apa kamu tidak ingin membuat banyak kenangan indah sebelum mati?"

Aku mengerti apa maksudnya. "Kalau aku memang bisa membuat kenangan indah semudah itu maka aku tidak akan mau bunuh diri," kataku pahit. Ia tampak mengerti.

"Membuat kenangan indah itu perihal mudah, yang kau butuhkan cuma satu teman untuk membuatnya," katanya. Aku menghela napas berat. Ngomong gampang, tapi praktek susah. Aku ini kan tidak punya teman. Orang sepertiku bisa punya teman? Bah! Omong kosong!

Tampaknya ia kembali sadar keadaanku. "Tak punya teman?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan. Aku mengangguk, entah kenapa merasa down karena merasa kalah telak. Kalah telak, ya, dia pasti punya banyak teman, berbeda dengan diriku yang selalu sendiri ini.

Aku mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Di mataku, ia terlihat begitu bersinar. Begitu hidup. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke tanah. Aku merasa terpesona dan ingin mengagumi sosoknya lama-lama, namun aku tahu orang sepertiku tak pantas berbuat begitu.

"Mau jadi temanku?" tanyanya. Aku terkejut dan menatap padanya. Kulihat ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, seperti hendak mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

Aku ingin bertanya kenapa namun senyumnya telah menjawab semuanya. Aku hanya meraih tangannya dengan ragu-ragu dan ia membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat.

***

Gaara POV

"Lihat, indahkan!?" tanya pemuda itu menolehku. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah danau yang tersembunyi di bukit. Siapa sangka ada tempat seindah ini di sini?

Aku menatap langit yang berwarna semburat oranye. Aku suka warnanya, rasanya menenangkan dan hangat. Entah kenapa, aku jadi setuju dengannya kalau hidup ini sayang untuk dibuang.

"Namamu."

Aku menoleh menatapnya. Ia tersenyum. "Tadi, kita belum sempat berkenalan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," katanya. Aku kembali terpesona sejenak dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Jantungku sempat terasa berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Aku Gaara," jawabku singkat. Ia mengangguk, tampak puas dan tak bertanya lebih jauh mengapa aku tak memberitahu nama keluargaku.

"Lain kali, jangan mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi ya, Gaara," kata Naruto. Aku menatapnya dengan ragu. Aku masih sedih dengan semua masalah yang menimpaku. Aku tak yakin apakah aku masih bisa seceria ini besok.

"Yah, memang sih yang namanya hidup itu sangat sulit. Sebaliknya, mati itu sangat mudah. Meninggalkan semua masalah yang membelit di kehidupan kita adalah sesuatu yang sangat menggoda bukan?" tanyanya terkesan dewasa. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, hidup bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Jangan pernah membuang hidup begitu saja karena banyak orang yang ingin hidup namun tidak bisa," lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kau bisa mengatakan semua hal itu karena tak tahu hidup macam apa yang kujalani sekarang," kataku merasa getir. Naruto tertegun sejenak namun kemudian mendesah.

"Jelas saja aku tak tahu, kan kau tidak menceritakannya padaku," katanya entah kenapa terkesan seperti mengejekku.

Naruto menarik tanganku ke sebuah batu yang besar yang ada di pinggir danau dan mengajakku untuk duduk, menikmati perubahan langit yang berubah menjadi gelap. Apa ia bermaksud menemaniku dalam waktu lama? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya.

"Nah, kau bisa cerita sekarang. Itu juga kalau mau, kalau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa," katanya menatap langit. Aku memandangi permukaan danau yang terlihat jernih. Apakah aku akan menceritakan kehidupanku yang menyedihkan kepadanya? Aku baru mengenalnya 2 jam. Tapi....., ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menunjukkan sisi baik dunia ini padaku.

"Aku.....aku tak tahu bagaimana dan mulai dari mana harus menceritakannya padamu," kataku. Naruto tertawa kecil, seakan menganggap aku sedang bergurau.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang bertanya. Bagaimana keluargamu?"

Aku menarik napas dan berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku, ayahku menjadi seorang pemabuk dan senang menganiaya diriku, Temari, kakak perempuanku stress dan menjadi kecanduan obat-obatan, Kankurou, kakak laki-lakiku terjebak dalam pergaulan bebas," jelasku. Aku berusaha menahan gejolak hati yang terasa menyesakkan ketika menjelaskan semua itu.

"Betapa keluarga yang acak-acakan," komentar Naruto yang kesannya seperti sedang mengejekku. Aku menatapnya. "Giliranmu."

Tampaknya, ia mengerti apa maksudku. Jika memang ia ingin tahu banyak tentang diriku, maka ia juga harus memberi tahu banyak hal tentang dirinya.

"Aku adalah anak yang dibuang ke depan panti asuhan sejak kecil. Hidupku di panti asuhan sangat sulit karena aku dianggap terlalu nakal dan tak pernah ada orang tua yang mau mengadopsiku. Aku selalu diolok dan diejek karena aku sedikit lemah dalam bidang olahraga. Aku juga tak pandai dalam pelajaran. Orang selalu bilang aku adalah anak yang tak berguna."

Aku hanya termangu mendengar semua hal itu. Ia menceritakannya seakan hal itu bukanlah apa-apa, kulihat matanya sendu namun terlihat tabah. Bagaimana ia bisa setegar itu?

"Tapi, sekarang semuanya telah menjadi lebih baik. Aku mempunyai dua orang tua angkat. Guru Iruka dan Paman Jiraiya, yah....sebenarnya Guru Kakashi juga masuk hitungan karena dia kan kekasihnya Guru Iruka," jelasnya. Aku mengangguk.

Ia sudah menemukan orang yang berharga untuknya. Ia tak lagi sendiri.

Berbeda denganku.

"Kau juga pasti akan menemukannya," kata Naruto menghiburku. "Tak ada manusia di dunia ini yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup sendirian," lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk, berusaha untuk percaya. Namun, sampai saat ini belum ada orang yang bersikap baik padaku. Tak ada, kecuali Naruto.

"Lagi pula," Naruto berhenti bicara dan memandangku. Wajahku memerah sedikit. "Sekarang kan kau punya aku. Kalau ada masalah datang saja padaku, pasti akan kudengar dan berusaha membantumu," katanya dengan senyum hangat.

Aku terpaku sejenak. Aku tak percaya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya kutemukan juga dirinya.

Cahayaku.

***

Gaara POV

"Biar kulihat lukamu," kata Naruto dengan sedikit keras. Aku sedikit ragu namun kuulurkan lengan kiriku padanya. Ia dengan perlahan membuka kancing lengan kiriku dan melipatnya sampai sebatas sikuku. Terlihat di sana ada memar biru besar di dekat lengan kiriku. Ya, kemarin ayahku memukulku dengan palu. Rasanya tak bisa kukatakan dengan kata-kata. Aku hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan sepanjang hari.

Naruto menyentuh lembut kulitku, wajahnya terlihat cemas dan sedikit kesal. Aku senang, ternyata ia peduli padaku.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil kotak P3K dan kembali merawat lukaku. Kerjanya cukup telaten dan selalu bertanya "sakit?" setiap selang beberapa saat. Dalam hitungan menit, beberapa luka yang cukup parah di tubuhku sudah dirawat dan dibersihkan dengan baik.

"Kau tahu, aku kesal pada ayahmu. Kenapa ia membuat kulitmu yang halus begini jadi penuh luka?" ocehnya sambil mengelap luka gores dalam yang ada di betis kiriku. Mukamu memerah. Kulitku bagus? Kukira kulitku pucat seperti orang kekurangan darah.

"Terima kasih," kataku tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi. Naruto menatapku dan tersenyum. "Tak perlu, aku senang bisa merawatmu dan melihatmu tersenyum."

Ok, kuakui. Aku tak bisa tak berhenti terpesona dengan kata-katanya. Ia tidak terdengar seperti sedang menggombal. Ia terdengar begitu romantis. Kalau aku cewek, aku pasti sudah berteriak-teriak histeris karena senang atau setidaknya berubah menjadi pecicilan.

Ia pasti juga punya banyak teman di sekolah dan tentunya juga pasti banyak yang menyukainya.

Tidak seperti aku.

"Naruto," ia menoleh padaku, masih sibuk mengurusi luka-lukaku.

Aku menelan ludah dan mencoba mengeluarkan keberanian. "Apa kau punya pacar?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Ok, aku bukan homo. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu aku ini condongnya kemana, apakah aku suka perempuan, apakah aku suka laki-laki, apakah aku suka keduanya ataukah aku ini aseksual. Aku tidak tahu karena tak pernah punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal itu. Aku selalu saja sibuk dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Untuk saat ini tidak," jawabnya. "Kenapa? Ingin mencoba kesempatan selama aku masih sendiri?" godanya padaku. Wajahku memerah dan ia tertawa. Kupukul pelan pundaknya karena kesal dan ia tertawa makin lama.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak tahu.

Tapi, hanya dengan begini saja aku sudah bahagia.

"Selesai," kata Naruto dan membereskan kembali kotak P3Knya. Aku mengucapkan kembali rasa terima kasih. Ia menggeleng dan memberiku senyum hangatnya. "Kau mau makan?" tanya Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Aku berdiri dari tempat ku duduk. dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Aku tak bisa memungkiri saat merasakan jantungku berdetak begitu kencang. Rumah Naruto sangat hangat, mirip dengan pemiliknya yang selalu menyambut dengan tangan terbuka. Apartemen Naruto ini dipenuhi dengan aroma tubuhnya sampai ke sudut-sudutnya. Ok, aku bukan anjing tapi....aku tak bisa berhenti deg-degan saat menapaki kakiku ke dalam apartemen ini.

"Kau suka pan cake?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan sedikit nervous, aku mengangguk dan ia tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku suka sekali makan mie instant tapi kupikir kau butuh lebih banyak gizi. Jadi, pan cake sajalah," katanya. Aku sedikit tersinggung karena ia terkesan berkata kalau aku ini "kurang gizi". Memang badanku kecil dan kurus dan pucat, benar-benar seperti orang tidak sehat. Tapi, cara bicara Naruto memang begitu. Sedikit tajam namun ia sangat jujur.

Aku duduk di sebuah meja makan dan menatap Naruto memasak pan cake. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat ia sedikit kerepotan dengan adonan yang tumpah dan api kompor yang terlalu besar.

"Bisa aku bantu?" tanyaku namun dalam hati menyesalinya karena aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya memasak air yang baik. Naruto menoleh padaku dengan wajah sedikit belepotan adonan dan terlihat kusut, namun ia kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukmu," katanya dengan nada hangat.

Aku sadar wajahku langsung memerah seketika, aku bersyukur ia kembali berkutat dengan adonan sehingga tak menyadari warna wajahku yang sudah menyaingi warna rambutku. Aku menggelengkan kepala sedikit dan berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto tampak memperhatikanku dan sudut matanya namun masih sibuk dengan adonan di tangannya.

Aku meraih selembar handuk kecil di dekat bak cuci piring yang biasa digunakan untuk melap tangan yang basah. Aku beralih pada Naruto dan menghapus noda adonan tepung di wajahnya. Aku berusaha menahan jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan saat padangan matanya seakan menembus kulitku, namun kucoba untuk tetap fokus dan menghapus noda di wajahnya.

Jantungku seakan berhenti saat ia menghentikan gerakan tanganku. Aku hampir ingin menepis tangannya ketika kusadari telapak tangannya begitu dingin seperti es. Kucoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dan menatap Naruto. Ia memandangku dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri," katanya sambil mengambil handuk yang ada di tanganku. Aku hanya terpaku. Entahlah, aku tak tahu apakah yang kulakukan ini salah. Aku tak bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain dengan baik. Atau Naruto yang terkesan seperti menjaga jarak?

"Kau bertingkah seakan kamu ini istriku saja," celetuk Naruto dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Wajahku memerah seketika dan memukulinya pelan. Naruto hanya tertawa dan membelai rambutku, membuatku tenang seketika.

Aku menyukai saat-saat aku bersamanya seperti ini.

Aku.....untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa sangat bahagia.

***

Gaara POV

"Gaara, kalau kau mau kau bisa tidur di sini," kata Naruto sambil mengunyah keripik kentang di sofa depan televisi. Aku terkejut dan tak sadar kalau aku tersandung kakiku sendiri. Aku jatuh terjerambab ke lantai dan hidungku membentur permukaan lantai sangat keras.

Aku merintih sedikit dan melirik Naruto yang sudah berpindah tempat ke sampingku. Ia tampak menahan tawa namun mencoba untuk membantuku. Aku menggembungkan pipi sedikit dan memukulnya pelan.

"Hanya begitu saja langsung jatuh," goda Naruto kembali duduk di sofa. Aku hanya bisa menahan marah sambil mencoba meredam warna wajahku yang kembali memerah. Malunya, aku jatuh dengan cara tidak etis seperti itu di depan Naruto.

"Kembali pada topik, kau bisa tidur di sini kalau kau tidak mau pulang," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku duduk di sampingnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghiraukan detak jantungku yang begitu kencang.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," kataku. Aku meraih handuk yang melingkar di pundakku dan memakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutku yang masih basah. Ya, tadi aku baru saja mandi. Naruto memandangiku dan merebut handuk dari tanganku.

Aku sedikit terkejut namun lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia membantuku mengeringkan rambutku. Ia menggosokkan handuk perlahan pada rambutku yang masih meneteskan air. Aku hanya menunduk ke bawah, bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto sangat perhatian padaku.

"Kau itu tidak merepotkan Gaara, aku malah senang kalau kau mau menginap di sini," katanya dan menarik handuk dari kepalaku setelah rambutku lumayan kering. "Tapi yah, kalau memang kau ingin pulang aku tidak akan memaksa," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil dan meraih remote televisi dan mengganti saluran.

Aku hanya bisa menatap televisi dengan tatapan kosong. Pasti jam segini ayahku sudah pulang dan sedang mengamuk di rumah saat menemukan rumahku kosong. Ya, pasti Temari dan Kankurou juga pergi ke tempat lain untuk menghindari ayah. Kalau aku pulang ke rumah sekarang, pasti.....

"Aku takut pulang, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," kataku membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

Naruto membelai rambutku seakan berusaha untuk menenangkanku. Aku tak bisa bilang aku tidak suka ia membelai rambutku, namun aku merasa ia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Padahal aku dan Naruto hanya beda setahun, tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukanku seperti itu.....kan?

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang," kata Naruto dan meraih tanganku. Aku terkejut namun Naruto menarikku keluar apartemen dan segera pergi menuju rumahku. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau ia tak perlu melakukan itu, aku tak ingin ayahku melihatnya, aku tak ingin ayahku ikut menyakitinya.

"Naruto!" pekikku berusaha menghentikannya. Ia tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku namun justru menggenggam pergelangan tanganku lebih kuat. "Naruto, aku tak ingin ayah menyakitimu," pekikku hampir menangis. Aku tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa bila ayahku sudah bertindak. Ia sangat kuat. Dan aku tahu tubuh Naruto terbilang lemah untuk ukuran usianya, sama sepertiku.

Ia berhenti menarikku dan menoleh menatapku. Aku melihat matanya sedih, namun juga terlihat kalau ia sangat khawatir dan juga kesal. Aku tertegun sejenak, menganggumi bagaimana cepatnya ia merubah suasana emosinya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia tertawa namun sekarang ia terlihat sedih.

"Aku tak akan apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri," kataku berusaha meyakinkannya meski tahu aku tak bisa membohonginya. Naruto menatapaku cemas dan kemudian mendesah.

"Gaara, aku tak pernah memaksamu. Aku selalu membiarkan kau memilih semuanya, aku selalu mengatakan 'terserah padamu'. Tapi, sekarang, bisakah kau membiarkanku memutuskan untuk mengantarmu sampai depan rumahmu? Aku harap kau tidak menolak," kata Naruto menggenggam erat tanganku.

Aku yakin, bila aku sedang tidak berada di trotoar, bila aku sedang ada di suatu ruangan tertutup dimana orang-orang tak bisa melihatku, aku pasti sudah menangis. Aku sangat senang karena naruto sangat peduli padaku, sangat, sangat peduli padaku sampai rasanya aku tidak berhak untuk menerima semua perhatiannya.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa Gaara, aku justru akan sedih bila ayahmu menyakitimu namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," jelas Naruto dan mengelus sedikit pipiku yang dengan segera memerah.

"Jadi, bisakah aku mengantarmu sampai depan rumahmu?" tanya Naruto menatapku dalam. Aku tak punya kekuatan untuk menolaknya. Jadi, aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto kembali menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku menuju rumahku. Sesekali aku merasa bodoh mengapa ia yang menuntunku padahal ia tak tahu rumahku dimana, sering kali aku harus mengingatkannya kalau ia salah jalan atau salah belok.

Namun, meski agak terhibur dengan kebodohan Naruto, aku tak bisa berhenti khawatir apa jadinya bila ayahku bertemu Naruto. Bila ia melihat aku bersama denganku, ia pasti tidak akan ragu untuk ikut melukai Naruto.

Langit sudah semakin gelap, namun badanku sudah keringat dingin sedari tadi.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya aku dan Naruto sampai ke depan rumah dimana ayahku pasti sedang ada di dalamnya. Ya Tuhan! Semoga ayahku tak ada, semoga ia tak memperdulikan Naruto.

"Sudah, Naruto, sampai di sini saja," kataku cemas dan dengan berat hati menepis tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tanganku. Ia tampak khawatir dan tidak rela untuk melepasku sekarang namun ia hanya diam dan tidak protes.

Aku memberinya senyum lemah dan membuka pintu pagar rumah yang sudah karatan dan tak jelas warnanya.

"Kau harus menemuiku besok," kata Naruto sedikit terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Ya," kataku sedikit terhibur.

"GAARA!"

Aku terpaku dan beralih melihat ayahku yang tengah berdiri di depan rumah. Wajahnya terlihat begitu marah dan rona wajahnya itu.....ya....aku tahu ia mabuk-mabukkan lagi. Aku segera masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat semakin cemas.

"Kemana saja kau! Anak brengsek, meninggalkan rumah tak terurus seperti ini!" tegur ayahku keras dan dengan kecepatan yang sudah tak membuatku terkejut lagi, ia menjambak rambutku dan menarikku paksa ke dalam rumah.

Ya, ayahku memang tak pernah peduli kalau ia menyiksaku di depan umum sekalipun, lagipula rumah kami berada di perumahan yang sangat sepi.

"Gaara!"

Mataku yang sedikit kabur karena rasa sakit sekejab menjadi jelas kembali saat menyadari kalau Naruto tengah menghampiriku. Ia terlihat sangat marah dan cemas. Ayahku menoleh padanya dan aku merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

Tidak! Ia akan menyakiti Naruto!

"Siapa kau!?" hardik ayahku namun aku mendorongnya. "Ayah, ayo masuk ke dalam rumah, tak usah perdulikan dia!" kataku panik namun ayah menendangku dan aku terpental jatuh ke tanah. Selama sekejab aku bisa merasakan kesadaranku menghilang dan ketika aku meraih kesadaranku kembali aku melihat Naruto dan ayahku tengah bergelut di atas tanah.

Aku berusaha berdiri meski tubuhku menjerit kesakitan. "Ayah! Hentikan!" kataku ingin menangis saat melihat ayahku ada di atas angin dan Naruto menjadi bulan-bulannan olehnya.

"Kau ingin melindunginya, hah!?" kata ayahku kepada Naruto dan memukul wajah Naruto keras hingga lebam.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan orang sepertimu menyakitinya!" teriak Naruto dan membalas dengan tendangan. Ayahku meringis sedikit namun ia meraih sabuknya yang besar. Wajahku memucat dan air mataku jatuh saat ia malayangkan kepala sabuknya ke kepala Naruto dan melihat Naruto jatuh ke tanah.

Aku berlari ke arah mereka, aku sangat takut, sangat khawatir, sangat marah, dan juga merasa tak ada harapan.

"Tidak! Ayah! Kumohon berhenti!" teriakku saat melihat ayah memukul dan menendang tubuh Naruto berkali-kali.

Ketika aku sudah mencapai jarak jangkau ayah, dengan cepat ia melayangkan sabuknya ke kepalaku. Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luarbiasa, aku merasa kepalaku akan pecah dan rasa pusing serta sakit meledak di dalam kepalaku dan merambat ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku jatuh terduduk, tampaknya tubuhku sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan berbagai macam kekerasan sehingga sedikit bisa sedikit bertahan.

Ayahku membuang darah yang sedikit mengalir di mulutnya dan pergi ke depan pintu. Kepalaku berdarah dan pandanganku menjadi kabur. Aku menoleh menatap Naruto dan menyadari kalau Naruto tidak kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia memandangiku dengan mata berkaca-kaca serta wajah penuh darah dan lebam.

Aku merasa dadaku sangat sakit. Aku telah membiarkan ayahku melukai orang yang berharga bagiku namun aku tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Aku kembali menatap ayahku dan terpaku saat melihat di tangan ayahku sudah tergenggam sebuah palu besar.

"Kau, sudah membawa teman yang merepotkan kemari Gaara. Lihat aku sampai babak belur begini, kau harus menerima balasannya," kata ayahku dengan dingin yang tampak melupakan kalau kami sedang ada di pekarangan rumah. Namun sekarang sudan malam dan perumahan ini sangatlah sepi, tak akan ada bantuan yang datang.

Aku memejamkan mata saat ayahku mengayunkan palunya ke arahku namun setelah sejenak aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan melihat Naruto tengah menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungiku, ia ambruk ke tanah namun masih menghalangi ayahku untuk mendekatiku.

"Kau tidak boleh menyakiti Gaara lagi! Sudah cukup!" teriak Naruto namun ayahku menghantam tubuh bagian kiri Naruto sampai Naruto muntah darah. Naruto kembali terjerembab di tanah, sementara ayahku menatapku dengan dingin.

Ayahku melangkah mendekatiku namun kemudian gerakannya berhenti dan aku melihat Naruto menahan kaki ayahku dengan lengannya.

"Tidak....akan....kubiarkan," kata Naruto lemah dengan mulut penuh darah. Air mataku mengalir dan aku segera memaksa tubuhku untuk berdiri dan ingin menghentikan ayahku memukul Naruto. Namun, harapanku pudar saat tubuhku kembali jatuh ke tanah dan aku hanya bisa menangis saat mendengar Naruto meraung kesakitan.

Saat suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, aku sadar Naruto telah kehilangan kesadaran. Aku berusaha memandangnya untuk melihat keadaannya namun ayahku telah menghampiriku dan menjambak rambutku. Ia menarikku paksa ke dalam rumah. Aku melihat sekilas Naruto yang terbaring di tanah dengan kepala berlumuran darah.

Naruto!

Aku hanya menangis dan menangis sambil berdoa dalam hati agar ia baik-baik saja saat akhirnya ayahku menutup pintu rumahku.

***

Gaara POV

Aku memandang sosok yang ada di depanku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Air mataku terus menerus jatuh tanpa henti menggambarkan hatiku yang dipenuhi penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Jangan menangis," katanya. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan yang kabur. Mataku yang basah oleh air mata hanya bisa memandang pilu ke arahnya.

"Tapi...aku....," aku berusaha untuk bicara namun suaraku parau dan isak tangisku tak bisa berhenti. Aku sudah terbiasa dipukul dan disiksa oleh ayahku, namun mengapa ia harus ikut menyakiti orang yang paling kusayangi? Mengapa?

"Gaara," panggil orang itu pelan dan menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya. Ia menyentuh daguku dan memaksa wajahku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Aku melihat Naruto, orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini, dibalut banyak perban dan plester di wajah dan bagian lain tubuhnya.

Tangisku kembali pecah. Aku merasa sangat menyesal. Aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika ayahku menyakiti Naruto, aku hanya seperti pecundang yang hanya merundung di pojokan. Naruto sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, ia membuatku menyadari betapa indahnya hidup ini, ia berlaku baik padaku, ia selalu tersenyum padaku. Naruto adalah segalanya bagiku, dan bagaimana aku membalas semua kebaikan itu? Aku membiarkan Naruto disiksa oleh ayah kandungku sendiri.

Air mataku terus mengalir. Hatiku sangat sakit melihat tubuhnya dihiasi dengan banyak luka. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku ingin menghilang. Aku ingin menggantikannya, aku akan menerima semua lukanya itu dengan senang hati.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku gemetaran karena tangisku semakin menjadi. Aku tak pernah menangis sebanyak ini ketika aku disiksa ayahku, namun aku tak bisa...aku....aku sangat menyesal. Aku sangat.....sangat terluka melihat Naruto seperti ini.

Dan semuanya adalah SALAHKU!

"Gaara, kumohon, berhentilah menangis.....aku merasa sedih melihatmu seperti ini," kata Naruto dengan nada tercekat. Aku berpaling padanya dan melihat butiran air mata sudah terkumpul di sudut matanya.

Aku berusaha menghentikan tangisku namun gagal.

Mataku perlahan terbuka saat tangan Naruto – yang entah kenapa terasa dingin – menyentuh pipiku dan ia menyentuhkan dahinya padaku. Ia berada sangat dekat, sampai aku bisa melihat bulu matanya yang mulai basah karena butiran ia mata. Napasnya sangat hangat dan terasa menyelubungiku.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, kalau ingin menangis, maka menangislah," kata Naruto. Dadaku berdebar kencang, aku bertanya-tanya apakah orang yang akan berciuman selalu berada pada jarak yang begitu dekat, namun Naruto tidak menciumku. Ia hanya menyentuhkan dahinya padaku, rasanya seperti sedang berusaha berbagi perasaannya padaku.

Ia meraih tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin berbagi semua perasaanku denganmu. Dan aku juga ingin kau membagi perasaanmu padaku," kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya. Aku pun perlahan memejamkan mataku. Berusaha menikmati kontak tubuh yang terasa dekat ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak menyesal sudah melindungimu kemarin," kata Naruto. Aku masih memejamkan mataku namun aku merasakan ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. "Tidak, aku sedikit menyesal aku tak mampu melindungimu sepenuhnya. Laki-laki itu ada di sana menyakitimu namun aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa," nada suara Naruto menjadi semakin kecil namun cukup keras untuk ku dengar. "Maafkan aku, Gaara," katanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan tanpa melepaskan kontak tubuh kami.

"Tidak,.....seharusnya....aku yang minta maaf," kataku berusaha untuk menahan tangis yang tampaknya akan kembali pecah. "Seharusnya....aku menginap....saja di rumahmu.....tapi.....tapi.....," aku tak sanggup melanjutkannya dan kembali menangis. Dan Naruto mengecup semua butiran air mataku yang jatuh dan membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum hangat meski matanya tampak pilu. "Setidaknya, aku merasa puas. Aku telah berusaha sebisaku untuk melindungimu, yah meski sebenarnya masih belum cukup sih. Tapi begini lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa," katanya.

"Lagipula, setelah seminggu beristirahat penuh rasanya aku sudah baikan kok," kata Naruto dan ia kembali membaringkan dirinya di kasur dengan membiarkan tubuhnya tertahan bantal agar tidak ambruk ke belakang.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya dan melirik semua perban di tubuhku. "Aku sudah terbiasa," jawabku pelan.

Aku menundukk ke bawah, setengah bagian diriku sadar kalau hari mulai gelap dan bila aku tidak segera pulang ke rumah aku bisa berada dalam bahaya. Namun setengah bagian diriku yang lain tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di apartemennya. Ya, setelah dirawat 5 hari akhirnya ia diperbolehkan pulang.

Naruto tampaknya menyadari kegelisahanku karena ia kembali meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Pulanglah," katanya dengan nada tenang. "Aku memang kesal dengan ayahmu namun sebaiknya untuk sekarang jangan mencari gara-gara dengannya, pulanglah Gaara, aku tidak apa-apa," katanya berusaha meyakinkanku. Aku mengangguk pelan dan berdiri, hendak beranjak pergi.

Aku menatap Naruto dengan ragu, aku tak ingin meninggalkannya. Aku ingin berada di sisinya dan menebus atas semua yang telah terjadi padanya. Namun Naruto tersenyum padaku, meyakinkanku kalau aku tak perlu khawatir padanya.

Dengan langkah berat aku pun pergi dari apartemen Naruto dan berjalan pulang menuju rumah yang bagiku terasa seperti neraka.

***

Naruto POV

Aku menjatuhkan diriku ketika Gaara sudah pergi dari apartemenku. Aku sudah berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga rasa sakit yang menyrang dadaku ketika Gaara ada di sini. Namun, sekarang aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dadaku terasa sesak dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir membasahi tubuhku. Aku berusaha bangun dengan kepala yang terasa semakin pening. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku mencari obat yang tersimpan di laci samping tempat tidur. Napasku berat dan terengah-engah, dadaku rasanya setiap berdetak semakin menyakitkan. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Aku membuka mataku, berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menyerang sekujur tubuhku. Aku berusaha untuk bangun dan kembali mencari yang kucari.

"O...obat....ahk....," aku menundukkan kepalaku dan pencarianku berhenti. Dadaku terasa sangat sakit dan aku pun muntah darah.

Aku menatap lantai yang ternodai darah dengan mataku yang kabur. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Air mataku pun mengalir.

Ah....sampai kapan aku bisa hidup?

Dan, sampai kapan aku bisa bersama Gaara?

***

Gaara POV

Aku berjalan menutu apartemen Naruto. Senyum tipis terpulas di bibirku. Aku merasa senang dengan "rutinitas" ini. Setiap aku pulang sekolah aku akan pergi ke apartemen Naruto dan menghabiskan banyak waktu di sana. Bila Naruto belum pulang dari sekolahnya maka aku akan menunggu di depan apartemennya. Bila aku melakukan itu biasanya Naruto akan sedikit menegurku karena tidak tega membiarkanku menunggunya.

Tapi, meski begitu aku senang melakukan banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan Naruto. Aku memang masih menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahku terhadap Naruto namun Naruto kini sudah menjadi lebih baik. Aku pun sudah hapal kapan ayahku pulang dan bisa membuat ayahku tidak curiga.

Ya, ayahku akan marah bila ia tahu kalau aku masih sering bertemu Naruto. Bertemu Naruto membuatku bahagia dan ayahku tidak senang melihatku bahagia.

Aku menggeleng sedikit kepalaku. Berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh yang sudah seringkali menghinggapi kepalaku. Naruto bilang aku tidak perlu berpikir banyak akan hal yang bisa membuatku sedih dan merasa depresi. Ya, Naruto selalu bilang "tersenyumlah, siapa yang akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok". Ya, memang Naruto selalu tersenyum, dan aku pun sedikit-sedikit sudah mulai terbiasa untuk tersenyum meskipun masih malu-malu.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika ada seseorang melewatiku dengan langkah cepat dari arah yang berlawanan. Ia mempunyai penampilan yang....uh....mempesona? Ya mempesona. Jelas kelaminnya ada laki-laki, rambutnya hitam kebiruan dan model belah tengah dan sedikit di sasak di belakang. Kulitnya juga putih dan badannya tinggi tegap. Matanya sangat jama dan hanya sekali lihat aku bisa tahu kalau ia kurang ramah.

Aku berhenti sejenak dan menatap kepergian orang itu. Aku bisa merasakan hawa panas dari orang itu yang menandakan kalau ia sangat marah. Aku sedikit bertanya-tanya namun aku memtuskan untuk menghiraukannya.

Akhirnya aku sampai ke depan pintu apartemen Naruto, namun aku sedikit heran melihat pintu depan sudah terbuka sedikit. Apa Naruto sudah pulang? Tidak biasanya ia tidak menutup pintu, pikirku dalam hati.

Aku pun membuka pintu perlahan dan mengintip ke dalam apartemen. Suasananya sepi karena memang Naruto tinggal sendiri. Aku pun melangkah masuk. Tepat saat aku ingin memanggil Naruto aku mendengar suara isak tangis. Suaranya sangat pelan dan juga sangat jarang. Siapa yang sedang menangis?

Aku pun melangkah jauh ke dalam, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara agar tak ada siapapun yang kaget. Tepat saat aku memasuki ruang tengah yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur, aku terkejut melihat Naruto terduduk di sofa dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Naruto!" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung bergegas lari ke arahnya dan melempar diriku duduk di sampingnya. Ia tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku dan berusaha menghapus air matanya namun sudah terlambat karena aku sudah melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku merasa sedih dan menghapus air matanya. Naruto memandangku lama, sampai rasanya aku ingin masuk lubang karena malu sendiri, namun kemudian ia tersenyum pilu dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya yang kutahu adalah kebohongan. Jelas sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto sampai ia menangis seperti ini. Memang sih Naruto itu agak lumayan gampang tersentuh sehingga gampang menangis. Namun, ia tidak pernah menangis sampai separah ini. Aku memandang matanya yang sedikit merah dan bengkak karena banyaknya ia menangis.

"Ceritakanlah padaku," kataku. Aku ingin ia berbagi masalahnya denganku. Bukankah ia sudah seringkali membantuku? Aku juga ingin membantunya.

Naruto memandangiku dan kemudian mendesah. "Yah, tadi mantan pacarku ke sini," kata Naruto yang secara ajaib tampak sudah tenang. Suaranya tidak lagi serak namun aku masih bisa melihat kalau ia masih sedikit terguncang.

"Mantan pacar?" aku pun berpikir akan laki-laki yang tadi melewatiku? Uh? Apa ia mantan pacar Naruto?

"Namanya Sasuke," kata Naruto pahit, jelas nama itu sedikit memberikan kenangan tidak menyenangkan padanya. Aku mengangguk.

Sasuke? Laki-laki berarti. Mungkin yang berpapasan denganku tadi memang dia.

Huh? Laki-laki?

"Naruto, kau...uh....gay?" kataku secara bodohnya baru sadar. Naruto memandangku dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut. "Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakannya padamu. Aku sih tidak gay, lebih tepat dibilang bisexual," kata Naruto dengan nada enteng tanpa beban. Merasa terbodohi aku hanya mengangguk polos.

"Tadi ia ke sini, yah.....sudah lah. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya," kata Naruto menyenderkan dirinya ke sofa. Ia tampak lelah. Mungkin yang bernama Sasuke itu benar-benar sudah membuat luka batin yang dalam pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau putus dengannya?" tanyaku. Ah, aku memang tak suka mencampuri urusan orang, namun aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku. Aku langsung mengutuk diriku ketika aku melihat Naruto kembali muram. Tentu saja mereka putus bukan dengan alasan yang baik dan pasti meninggalkan luka hati yang sangat dalam.

Naruto mendesah berat namun dengan segera tersenyum padaku. "Aku putus dengannya karena akulah yang tidak pantas untuknya," kata Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apakah jawaban itu bohong atau benar, aku ingin bertanya lagi namun tidak ingin membuat Naruto kembali sedih.

"Mungkin, nanti aku bisa menceritakan alasannya padamu," kata Naruto. 'Mungkin'? Aku hanya mengangguk. Naruto mengatakan 'mungkin' karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah akan benar-benar menceritakannya padaku atau tidak.

"Gaara," panggilan Naruto membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku menoleh padany dengan pandangan bertanya "ada apa?". Ia tersenyum namun terlihat sedih. "Boleh kupinkam bahumu?" tanyanya. Aku tahu saat itu juga wajahku memerah namun aku mengangguk. Perlahan, Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku. Aku bersyukur tinggi tubuhku dan Naruto tidak terlalu berbeda jauh. Hanya selisih dua sentimeter. Namun memang sih tubuhku lebih kecil.

Aku melirik Naruto sedikit, takut bergerak karena takut mengganggunya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, sekilas terlihat seperti sedang tertidur namun aku tahu ia sedang mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar Naruto bahagia. Aku tidak akan membuat ia menangis.

"Gaara?" panggilnya pelan, masih menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Aku menoleh padanya. "Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah berada di sini," katanya.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa," benar, itu kenyataannya. Aku memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Naruto bangun dan tersenyum padaku.

"Karena ada kamu aku bisa mengontrol diriku. Kalau tidak mungkin sekarang aku sedang memukul-mukul tembok sampai tanganku berdarah," kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi, apa benar aku memiliki pengaruh yang begitu besar pada Naruto?

***

Aku tersenyum melihat Naruto tertidur di pangkuanku. Aku baru tahu kalau Naruto itu terkadang bisa manja juga. Ketika aku sedang menonton TV ia tiba-tiba bilang ingin tidur di pangkuanku karena semalam ia tidak tidur nyenyak. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik Naruto sudah tertidur. Ia tampak tenang dan dadanya naik turun sesuai ritme.

Aku senang seperti ini. Aku bisa memandangi wajah Naruto lama-lama tanpa perlu khawatir takut ketahuan. Aku sangat mengaguminya, ia sangat menawan. Matanya biru, dan bentuk wajahnya pun tegas. Tanganku tanpa sadar menjelajahi wajah Naruto dan mengelus-elus dahinya. Naruto bergerak sedikit di pangkuanku, namun tampaknya ia senang aku mengelusnya. Jariku beralih pada poninya yang sedikit panjang dan bermain-main dengannya.

Mataku kembali meneliti wajahnya dan tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan bibirnya. Aku menatap bibir Naruto dengan wajah merah dan jantung yang berdebar tak karuan, seakan apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah suatu kesalahan. Aku menyentuh bibir Naruto sedikit namun segera menarik kembali tanganku karena takut Naruto akan bangun.

Ya, ternyata Naruto memang terbangun. Ia mengerjap matanya sedikit dan kemudian menatapku dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyaku agak menyesal saat Naruto bangun dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku ingin ia tidur di pangkuanku lebih lama.

"Haus," kata Naruto melenceng dari pertanyaanku. Aku butuh waktu lama sampai aku sadar apa maksudnya. Naruto tampaknya masih belum bangun sepenuhnya dan sekarang sedang meminta aku mengambilkan air untuknya. Memang sih, habis bangun tidur itu bawaannya memang haus.

Aku segera bangkit dan pergi menuju dapur. Aku mencari gelas yang biasa di pakai Naruto, aku tertawa kecil saat menyadari kalau aku bersikap seakan apartemen ini adalah rumahku sendiri. Aku segera menyingkirkan lamunanku ketika aku menemukan gelas Naruto di lemari tempat menyimpan berbagai gelas. Aku meraihnya sambil berjinjit karena Naruto menaruhnya di lemari paling atas.

"Dapat!" seruku ketika aku berhasil mengambil gelas namun aku kaget ketika aku menarik gelasnya ada yang jatuh dari lemari. Bukan gelas atau apapun karena jatuhnya saja tidak menimbulkan bunyi.

Aku menunduk dan menemukan sepotong kertas perak. Setelah kuteliti rupanya itu adalah sepotong bungkus obat yang sudah tak ada isinya. Aku melihat ada juga bekas tempat kapsul di lantai. 'Ini apa? Apa Naruto minum obat seperti ini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku pun segera sadar kalau Naruto sedang menungguku uh.... maksudku menungguku mengambilkan air. Aku segera menuangkan air ke gelas dan kembali ke Naruto. Naruto masih mengucek-ucek matanya, seakan berusaha membawa dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ini airnya," kataku sambil menyodorkan gelas. Naruto tersenyum padaku – masih dengan mata mengantuk dan sedikit belekan – dan mengambilnya lalu menengguk semuanya dalam satu tegukan.

"Naruto, kau minum obat ya? Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku masih penasaran dengan bungkus obat itu. Naruto memandangku dengan tatapan yang sedikit kaget namun dengan segera tenang kembali.

"Itu vitamin kok, supaya tidak gampang sakit," katanya. Aku punya firasat kalau ia berbohong namun aku tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

***

Naruto POV

Aku menatap langit yang berwarna orange keemasan. Dadaku terasa sakit ketika bertanya apakah aku masih bisa menatap langit ini besok. Tanganku meraih jendela dan tanganku yang lain meremas dadaku.

Sampai kapan aku bisa terus seperti ini?

Aku berjalan menuju sofa dan terkejut ketika dadaku kembali di serang rasa sakit. Tubuhku gemetaran dan hilang kesadaran seketika. Dengan kesadaran yang menipis aku menjatuhkan diriku ke sofa. Tanganku gemetaran mencari gelas dan obat yang tadi kuambil.

Aku membuka bungkus obat tergesa-gesa dan segera meminumnya bersama segelas air. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai efek obatnya bekerja. Saat kurasakan rasa sakitnya sedikit demi sedikit memudar, tubuhku perlahan kembali tenang dan aku menyandarkan diriku ke sofa.

"Gaara," gumamku pelan. Aku tak ingin memikirkan sampai kapan aku bisa bersamanya. Tak terasa setitik air mata jatuh dan membasahi sofaku. Aku tahu semua yang kuperbuat adalah kesalahan. Setelah membereskan masalahku dengan Sasuke kini aku terjerat Gaara. Aku terlibat dengannya terlalu dalam. Dan aku pun tak bisa mengontrol perasaanku yang semakin lama semakin kuat padanya.

Andai tubuhku tidak seperti ini, aku pasti tidak perlu ketakutan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan menghitung hari. Aku tidak akan merasa takut dan khawatir.

Aku takut dan khawatir apa yang akan terjadi dengan Gaara bila aku pergi.

Bila aku pergi.....

* * *

Itulah chapter pertama XD

Jelek ya? Ya sudahlah, berikan pendapat kalian lewat review ya :)


	2. You

Chapter 2! YO-HO!

Well, cerita ini jadinya aneh nih, udah OOC, tragedy, gaje *menjelek2kan diri sendiri mode on

Ya udahlah, baca aja! XD

* * *

Chapter 2: You are My Death

Gaara POV

Aku meneliti kantung belanjaanku dengan seksama. Apa ada yang terlupa? Namun setelah mengecek beberapa kali dan akhirnya pun puas, aku pun kembali perge ke tempat tujuanku semula. Ya, kemana lagi kalau bukan ke apartemen Naruto? Aku kembali menyunginggkan senyum tipis. Tadi aku mampir dulu ke mini market untuk belanja bahan-bahan masakan. Apa ya kata Naruto kalau ia tahu bahwa selama ini aku diam-diam belajar masak untuknya?

Aku menyusuri trotoar yang ramai dengan langkah santai. Pikiranku membayang apakah Naruto ada di rumah atau tidak.

Deg!

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Entah kenapa untuk sesaat aku merasakan hawa tidak enak, seperti ada orang yang memandangiku dengan tatapan menusuk di belakangku. Untuk sesaat, aku berhenti melangkah. Aku berusaha mencari siapa yang membuatku merasa tidak enak seperti ini. Namun, aku sadar tak ada satu pun orang yang kukenal di trotoar ini.

Aku pun berusaha untuk tenang dan kembali melangkah. Meski begitu dadaku tetap berdebar kencang karena entah kenapa aku masih merasa ada yg mengikutiku di belakang. Namun, bila aku menoleh aku tak menemukan siapapun. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan kian cepat, aku merasa gelisah dan takut. Keringat dingin mengalir pelan di dahiku.

Dengan cepat aku masuk ke gedung apartemen dan lari menuju lift. Begitu pintu lift di tutup aku masih bisa merasakan tubuhku yang gemetaran serta bulu kudukku yang berdiri. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu paranoid saja.

Lift pun terbuka dan aku melangkah keluar segera pergi menuju apartemen Naruto. Begitu sampai, aku menarik napas panjang, aku berharap wajahku sudah kembali tenang dan tidak pucat, bila tidak Naruto pasti akan khawatir padaku.

Aku menekan bel dan tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Naruto muncul di depan pintu. Aku menyadari wajahnya sedikit pucat dan ia tampak mengantuk. "Naruto? Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku. Naruto menatapku sejenak dan menggeleng. "Cuma tidak bisa tidur," katanya dan ia pun mempersilahkanku untuk masuk.

Aku masuk terlebih dahulu dan membuka sepatuku, Naruto dibelakangku dan hendak menutup pintu. Sampai akhirnya ada tangan yang menahan Naruto untuk menutup pintunya. Sejenak aku terpaku, aku memikirkan perasaanku yang tidak enak tadi. Wajah Naruto tampak membeku, aku terkejut ketika orang yang menahan pintu menarik pintu paksa sampai terbuka, Naruto pun tertarik dan nyaris jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Deg!

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap orang yang sudah membuat hidupku hancur berkeping-keping, di sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Naruto memandang orang yang sama dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Sudah kukira, meskipun kularang kau tetap pergi menemui bocah ini, dasar anak tak tahu diuntung," katanya dingin.

Pikiranku berkelebat. Kenapa ayahku ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya ia masih berada di kantor? Pikiranku kembali melayang. Ia pasti curiga, meskipun aku cukup berhati-hati agar ketika ia pulang aku sudah berada di rumah tapi aku tak bisa berbohong pada ayahku terus menerus. Ia pasti sadar akan air mukaku yang selalu ringan dan ceria.

Aku merasa tubuhku gemetar. Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan ayahku terhadap aku dan Naruto. Kami berdua tidak cukup kuat melawannya.

"Aku tidak ingin berbuat ricuh di sini," kata ayahku dengan nada dingin dan tajam. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, ia menarik baju Naruto dan memaksanya untuk bertatapan dengannya. Aku terkejut dan segera menghampiri mereka. Namun, tangan ayahku tetap diam di tempat.

"Kuperingati kau, sekarang aku tahu dimana rumahmu, jika kau menemui Gaara lagi, aku tak akan menanggung apa yang akan terjadi padamu," ancam ayahku. Aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukku kembali berdiri. Ayahku serius akan menyakiti Naruto bila aku menemuinya lagi.

Ayahku melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh ke lantai. Ia pun pergi, tanpa menghiraukanku. Namun, aku bisa merasa ancaman yang ia katakan tadi juga ditujukan untukku.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku panik. Aku melihat Naruto tidak bergeming, ia pun menundukkan wajahnya dan tak ingin melihat mataku.

"Gaara, pergilah," aku terkejut mendapati nada bicara Naruto yang sangat dingin. Ia menepis tanganku yang berusaha membantunya berdiri.

Aku menatapnya heran, ia menatapku balik dengan mata yang terlihat marah, kesal dan lelah. "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, pergilah," katanya dengan nada sedikit membentak. Aku tetap diam di tempat, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan "kenapa?". Naruto memandangku dan mendengus. Ia menarik tanganku dan seperti apa yang ayahku lakukan padanya, ia melemparku keluar dari apartemen.

Aku jatuh dan menghantam tanah. Tapi, aku menghiraukan rasa sakitku dan menatap Naruto. "Kenapa?" tanyaku kesal. "Aku trauma dengan apa yang ayahmu lakukan padaku! Yang benar saja aku harus merasakannya untuk kedua kalinya," bentak Naruto. Aku terpaku, aku hanya bisa merasa terluka melihat ekspresi marah dan kesal yang Naruto tujukan padaku. Kenapa? Ia belum pernah bersikap begini padaku sebelumnya.

"A...aku akan melaporkan ayahku ke kantor polisi, jadi....," aku berusaha menyusun kata yang baik. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa ia mendadak berubah? Kenapa? Aku tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa takut dan khawatirku melihat begitu banyak sinar kebencian memancar dari mata Naruto. Ia memandangku dengan pandangan yang seakan menginginkanku untuk lenyap dari bumi ini.

Tidak, tidak benar, pasti Naruto hanya kelelahan saja. Pasti aku salah lihat, aku hanya salah paham. Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu.....

"Sepertinya kau salah paham...."

Deg!

Aku menatap kembali mata Naruto, aku masih bisa melihat matanya yang seakan memandangku rendah dan juga jijik.

"Anggap saja ini alasan yang bagus agar aku bisa lepas darimu," kata Naruto membuatku semakin terangah tak percaya. Tidak mungkin! Selama ini Naruto baik padaku! Hanya dia yang menerima aku! Hanya dia tempatku berpijak!

"Bohong! Kau pasti bohong kan Naruto?" kataku tak mampu menahan air mata yang mulai jatuh. Aku tak mampu memandang mata Naruto, aku takut melihat matanya yang mengatakan kalau ia membenciku. Aku merasa mataku sangat panas, namun aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Mungkin Naruto sedang bercanda, mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Mungkin ini cuma mimpi, ini pasti bohong..... iya kan?

"Masih belum mengerti juga ya?" kata-kata dingin Naruto menghapuskan harapanku yang terakhir.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu," aku tak mampu lagi menahan hatiku yang kian sakit. Aku hanya mampu memandangnya. Tak mampu....

"Bohong....," gumamku tak ingin percaya. Aku tak ingin melepaskan harapan terakhirku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya cahayaku. Tak ingin....

"Apa kau tak mengerti?!" bentak Naruto membuatku terlonjak. Aku melihat wajahnya begitu kesal dan marah, tanpa sadar aku gemetar. Ia memandangku dengan cara yang sama dengan ayah. Penuh kebencian, kemarahan, kesedihan, seakan semua hal buruk yang menimpanya adalah salahku.

"Kau selalu menyita waktuku! Kau selalu mengikutiku dan aku harus selalu menjagamu sepanjang waktu! Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku pergi keluar dengan temanku, kau menyita seluruh waktuku! Aku itu capek menjagamu! Capek, sudah muak!" bentak Naruto seakan mengeluarkan semua beban yang ada di pundaknya.

Aku hanya terpaku, sambil mencerna kalimat Naruto kata demi kata. Air mataku mengalir dalam diam, sementara tubuhku gemetaran. Aku tahu, semua orang membenciku, aku tahu, keberadaanku tiada gunanya di dunia ini. Aku tahu, tapi....

Aku meremas dadaku selama mataku yang berlinang air mata menatap ke bawah. Rasa sakit yang selalu menyerang dadaku semenjak kecil kembali datang, membuat dadaku terasa sangat sakit seperti di toreh pisau yang sangat tajam.

Kenapa? Ini pasti bohong! Ketika akhirnya aku bisa menemukan orang tempatku "pulang" mengapa akhirnya aku harus jatuh kembali ke dalam kegelapan!? Mengapa setiap aku hampir meraih cahaya aku kembali terpurusuk jatuh kian dalam!?

"Jadi, aku ingin kau pergi, Gaara. Aku ingin kau pergi dari kehidupanku. Alasan kenapa aku selama ini bersikap baik padamu hanya karena aku kasihan padamu. Tapi, sekarang karena kau sudah baik-baik saja, aku sudah tidak perlu lagi mem-babysitting-mu," kata Naruto mengacak-acak poninya seolah menahan rasa marah yang mendalam.

"Dan belum lagi ayahmu itu, sampair sekarang pun bekas lukanya masih belum sembuh benar," kata Naruto lagi sambil menggosok perutnya pelan yang kutahu di sana pasti terdapat luka-luka hadiah kenang-kenangan dari ayahku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, pandanganku kabur karena mataku berkaca-kaca, aku bisa melihat Naruto berbalik pergi, berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Naruto....ingin aku pergi dari kehidupannya..... Naruto.....tidak pernah membutuhkanku.....karena aku hanya beban. Beban. Aku selalu menjadi beban orang.

Aku....aku....

"Naruto!" kataku tersadar. Bila aku melepaskan Naruto saat ini maka aku tak akan bisa menemuinya selamanya. Ia akan pergi untuk selamanya.

Aku berusaha berlari cepat dan menerjang Naruto yang sudah hampir menutup pintu apartemennya. Aku berteriak diiringi dengan air mataku yang jatuh berhamburan. Tanganku membentur pintu yang sudah menutup sepenuhnya.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" jeritku panik sambil menggedor pintu itu sekuat tenaga. Aku merasakan tanganku terasa sakit dan membiru namun aku tidak memperdulikannya. "Naruto...aku minta maaf....aku...aku," aku tak mampu menyembunyikan suara isak dan gemetaran dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku menggedor pintu lagi, namun tak sekuat yang pertama. Aku mencakar pintu itu sampai aku yakin beberapa kukuku patah. Aku bisa merasakan kedua tanganku panas dan mati rasa namun aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupku pergi. Aku tidak bisa...

"Aku akan menjadi anak baik....aku tidak akan bergantung padamu....aku akan menuruti semua katamu....aku....aku," aku menutup mataku, berusaha menahan dadaku yang terasa kian sakit. Jika Naruto pergi...aku....aku....

"Naruto...aku mohon....aku minta maaf.....bukalah pintunya....aku berjanji aku akan bersikap baik...aku berjanji aku tidak akan selalu mengganggumu....tolong....buka pintunya....," rintihku akhirnya menghentikan usahaku mencakar pintu. Aku jatuh terduduk, membiarkan kepalaku bersandar pada pintu dengan bunyi dentuman pelan.

Aku menangis di sana, menangis, menangis dengan tubuh gemetar. Di sudut hatiku aku bertanya-tanya apakah ini rasanya "dibuang"? Iya....pasti begini rasanya. Aku merasa dunia ini kembali gelap tanpa cahaya. Aku sedih sekarang mengetahui tak akan ada lagi orang yang tersenyum padaku.

Kenapa hal seperti ini selalu terjadi padaku? Apa salahku? Apa salahku?

Ayahku membenciku karena aku telah "membunuh" istri yang sangat ia cintai. Kedua kakakku tidak pernah memperdulikanku. Pamanku akhirnya bunuh diri karena stress dengan perasaan bencinya padaku yang selalu terpendam. Dan semua orang berpikir kalau aku adalah anak autis yang tak memiliki perasaan.

Apa salahku? Apa?! Aku hanya ingin satu hal! Aku hanya ingin meraih cinta yang tak pernah kurasakan! Kenapa semakin keras aku berusaha membuat seseorang mencintaiku pada akhirnya hatiku selalu menjadi korban.

Aku menangis di depan pintu apartemen Naruto entah untuk berapa lama. Aku hanya menangis tertunduk tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarku. Aku hanya berharap Naruto akan membukakan pintunya untukku.....

***

Naruto POV

Aku menutup pintu dan jatuh bersandar pada pintu tanpa suara. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku yang akhirnya mengalir deras diiringi isak tangis kebisuan. Aku mendengar suara-suara di balik pintu namun kucoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya.....

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" aku terkejut dan berbalik menatap pintu. Aku ingin membuka pintu itu dan memeluk tubuh Gaara yang pasti sekarang sedang gemetaran. Aku ingin....tapi tidak bisa! Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ini adalah akhir dari semua kesalahan yang telah kubuat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Gaara.

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku sambil menatap lantai ketika pintu apartemen digedor sangat keras. Aku merasakan darah mengalir di dalam mulutku namun aku tidak memperdulikannya.

"Naruto...aku minta maaf....aku...aku," aku mendengar suara Gaara semakin melemah di balik pintu. Aku berusaha menghapus bayangan Gaara yang sedang menangis putus asa di dalam kepalaku.

Tidak, Gaara. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua adalah salahku. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu merasakan penderitaan seperti ini. Maafkan aku telah membiarkanmu terlibat dalam kehidupanku. Maafkan aku, Gaara. Maafkan aku.

Air mataku jatuh ke tanah tanpa bisa kutahan. Hatiku seperti tersayat saat mendengar rintihan Gaara di balik pintu. Ya Tuhan! Andai aku sehat, andai aku tidak seperti ini. Aku ingin...aku ingin bersama Gaara untuk selamanya. Kenapa kau pertemukan aku dengan dirinya di ambang hidupku ini! Kenapa?

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku terduduk di depan pintu sambil menangis dalam diam. Aku hanya duduk di sana sambil terus meminta maaf, menyesal dan mengutuk diri sendiri. Aku telah menorehkan luka yang amat besar pada Gaara. Aku telah membiarkan hatinya yang masih rapuh itu hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku sudah menghapus senyum polosnya yang akhirnya bisa kembali muncul beberapa saat terakhir ini.

Aku merasakan dadaku kembali di serang rasa sakit yang sudah menghantuiku selama beberapa tahun ini. Namun aku tidak beranjak dari tempatku berada. Ini adalah hukumanku. Untuk sekali ini aku tidak akan meminum obat dan menikmati apa yang sedang di rasakan Gaara saat ini.

Badanku gemetaran seiiring dengan rasa sakit di dadaku yang semakin meningkat. Aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di dahi dan leherku. Pandanganku pun memudar seiring dengan waktu. Tapi aku tahu, di sana, di balik pintu, Gaara masih ada di sana dan sedang menangis oleh apa yang kuperbuat kepadanya.

Akhirnya aku merasakan rasa sakit meledak di dadaku dan darah pun akhirnya keluar dari mulutku bagaikan air yang disembur. Aku melihat pintuku yang berlumuran darah. Badanku terasa sangat sakit dan tidak bertenaga. Aku membiarkan tubuhku terjatuh di lantai tanpa suara.

Air mataku masih mengalir sepanjang waktu. Aku tetap berada di sana sepanjang waktu berusaha menikmati hukumanku karena telah membuat Gaara begitu putus asa di balik pintu itu.

Gaara, maafkan aku.....

***

Gaara POV

Aku menatap kosong ke depan. Aroma alcohol dan karbol memenuhi hidungku. Aku hanya menatap kosong ke depan, menatap tembus orang-orang berbaju putih yang lewat di hadapanku. Aku hanya diam tanpa reaksi ketika melihat banyak orang yang berteriak-teriak di lorong sambil mengiringi sebuah ranjang yang didorong oleh orang-orang berbaju putih.

Orang yang kecelakaan? Mungkin keluarganya sangat khawatir padanya.

Aku menatap semua pandangan itu dengan hati yang hampa.

Hampa? Tidak, aku menatap semua itu dengan hati yang teramat sakit. Tidak akan ada orang menangis seperti itu bila aku pergi dari dunia ini. Tidak akan ada, aku bisa membayangkan ayahku yang akan membakar semua barang-barangku dengan senyum bahagis tersunging di bibirnya untuk merayakan kepergianku dari kehidupannya.

Hidup seperti ini tidak ada artinya. Aku tahu....tapi....

_"Tapi, hidup bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Jangan pernah membuang hidup begitu saja karena banyak orang yang ingin hidup namun tidak bisa."_

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalaku. Kalimat dari orang yang dulu menyelamatkan diriku dari keputusasaan. Namun, hidup ini sangat kejam. Orang yang sama telah merenggut keinginan hidupku yang masih tersisa sepenuhnya.

Lalu apa yang kulakukan di rumah sakit ini? Mengapa aku pergi ke sini untuk mengobati luka yang ditorehkan ayahku kemarin? Untuk apa aku masih bergantung pada hidupku yang menyedihkan ini?

Aku mencoba menahan air mataku yang ingin jatuh kembali. Aku sudah lelah menangis, aku sudah sangat lelah. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku sudah sangat lelah dengan hidup ini.

"NARUTO!"

Mataku membelalak saat mendengar ada seseorang yang telah meneriakkan nama orang yang sangat kusayangi di lorong ini. Aku menoleh dan melihat suster-suster diringi dengan dua orang pria mendorong sebuah ranjang dorong yang di sana terbaring seseorang berambut pirang yang di mulutnya sudah dipasang alat pembantu pernapasan serta infuse yang tertancap di lengannya.

Aku hanya terpaku di tempat sampai pemandangan itu pergi.

Naruto?

Naruto?

Semua pemandangan itu, Naruto yang terbaring di ranjang dengan wajah pucat, alat bantu pernapasan di mulutnya dan infuse di lengannya. Apa yang terjadi?

Apa? Naruto....Naruto jangan-jangan.....

Naruto!

***

Aku terpaku sambil menatap orang yang ada di tatapanku dengan pandangan "aku tidak percaya!". Namun, aku hanya diam sambil menatap ke lantai.

"Jadi....Naruto....memiliki jantung yang cacat?" kataku pelan. Orang yang ada di depanku mengangguk pelan. Setelah kucari tahu, ia adalah orang tua angkat Naruto yang bernama Iruka.

"Aku tahu...Naruto itu...ya, dia tidak pernah menceritakan penyakitnya kepada siapa pun. Ia selalu bersikap 'aku baik-baik saja' sepanjang waktu," kata Iruka lalu duduk di bangku yang di sediakan rumah sakit untuk para pengantar di depan ruang Gawat Darurat.

Aku menoleh menatap ruangan yang di baliknya terdapat Naruto yang kehidupannya sedang bergantung pada orang-orang yang sedang merawatnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak pernah memberitahukan hal ini padaku!? Kenapa?

"Sekarang, nasib Naruto bergantung pada donor jantung....tapi....," aku menoleh dan menatap Iruka yang sedang di tenangkan oleh kekasihnya yang selalu memakai topeng. Kalau tidak salah, ia bernama Kakashi.

"Tapi...apa?" tanyaku tak sabar. Hatiku kalut dan kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku berusaha mengingat tubuh Naruto yang terlihat agak kecil dan pucat, ia juga lemah dalam olahraga, dan obat itu....

"Sebenarnya Naruto sudah menjalani operasi jantung tiga tahun yang lalu," lanjut Kakashi menggantikan Iruka yang kini sedang menangis di pelukannya.

Aku menelan ludahku, menunggu sampai Kakasih melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi, setahun yang lalu ia kembali divonis kembali mengalami gagal jantung karena ternyata jantung yang didonorkan kepadanya tidak bekerja dengan baik," lanjut Kakashi dengan nada getir.

Jantungku berdebar kian cepat seiring dengan otakku yang mengartikan apa yang sedang dijelaskan Naruto saat ini.

"Ia...harus mendapatkan donor jantung yang baru lagi....," kata Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya. Aku menutup mataku, berusaha menahan air mata yang rasanya akan kembali jatuh terkuras.

"Tapi...jangtung itu....," kataku merasa aku semakin mengerti keadaan yang sangat buruk ini.

"Ya, selain untuk mendapatkan donor jantung itu sangat sulit, tidak semua jantung bisa cocok untuk semua orang," kata Kakashi membenarkan perkiraanku.

Aku hanya terdiam dan perlahan kembali menatap pintu ruang Gawat Darurat.

Naruto.....

***

Iruka POV

Aku menatap anak angkatku yang terbaring di ruang ICU dari luar jendela. Menatapnya dalam keadaan terbaring lemah dengan hidupnya bergantung pada sebuah alat besar yang ada di sebelahnya membuat perasaanku teriris.

Aku menatap ke bawah dan sadar ada orang di sebelahku. Aku menoleh padanya dan aku mengenalinya dengan cepat. Dia adalah Sasuke. Mantan pacar Naruto.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, seperti memberi hormat dan sapaan tanpa suara dan menoleh ke ruang ICU tempat Naruto berada. Aku bisa melihat matanya terlihat pilu melihat Naruto terbaring di sana. Sama sepertiku meski perasaannya terhadap Naruto tidak seperti milikku seperti ayah mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar namun aku bisa menebak betapa kalut hatinya saat ini. Aku mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan perlahan dan meraih jubah serta masker yang harus digunakan pembesuk untuk menjenguk pasien yang dirawat di ruang ICU.

Aku melihat Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang sampai saat ini belum sadar. Aku mendesah, aku sedih melihat mereka seperti ini. Tidak sampai dua tahun yang lalu mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Namun begitu Naruto sadar kalau jantungnya mengalami kerusakan ia memutuskan hubunngannya dengan Sasuke. Meski Sasuke tidak menerimanya namun aku tahu, mereka berdua saling mencintai....

"Anu....," aku kembali menoleh dan menatap anak yang bernama Gaara di sebelahku. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah rangkaian bunga. Aku tersenyum dan ia tersenyum lemah. Aku sadar matanya merah dan terlihat sendu. Mungkin ia masih dalam status terpukul akan informasi mengenai Naruto yang keberitahukan padanya kemarin.

"Ini....itu....," aku tersenyum melihatnya salah tingkah di depanku. Dengan cepat kemarin kusadari kalau Gaara memiliki semacam masalah untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Kau ingin menjenguk Naruto kan? Dan, karangan bunga ini untukknya?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk sambil menyuginggkan senyum tipis. Namun senyumnya langsung lenyap begitu melihat Sasuke ada di dalam sana. Aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak ini namun aku dapat firasat kalau ia menganggap Naruto lebih dari sekedar "teman". Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan aku tahu ia sedang menahan tangis. Aku ingin menenangkannya namun aku tak bisa. Jika aku menenangkannya kemungkinan besar ia justru akan menangis sungguhan.

Setelah hening sekian lama akhirnya ia menoleh padaku. "Anu....tolong serahkan ini ke Naruto," katanya pelan seraya menyodorkan rangkaian bunga itu. Aku menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung namun sebelum aku bertanya ia sudah lari. Aku ingin memanggilnya namun kusadari ini rumah sakit dan aku tidak boleh berisik.

Ah, apa yang terjadi di sekeliling Naruto selama ini?

***

Gaara POV

Aku berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Aku tidak memperdulikan sumpah serapah, teguran ataupun omelan yang ditujukan padaku oleh banyak orang yang merasa terganggu akan lariku di rumah sakit.

Aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanya dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit. Aku baru sadar alasan mengapa Naruto mengucapkan semua kata kejam itu kemarin, aku tahu, ia tidak ingin aku merasa terluka akan kondisinya saat ini. Itulah alasannya.

Namun baru sekarang kusadari kalau alasan Naruto memutuskan Sasuke adalah sama denganku. Ia tidak ingin membuat pacar yang sangat ia cintai itu terluka.

Ya, aku bisa tahu. Aku bisa melihat betapa mereka saling mencintai, bagaimana Sasuke menatap Naruto dan bagaimana Naruto memikirkan Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling mencintai. Mereka berdua sangat serasi.

Dan aku hanya pengganggu di antara mereka.

Aku berhenti berlari namun tidak merasa perlu untuk mengecek aku berada dimana sekarang.

Naruto membutuhkan donor jantung untuk tetap hidup.

Dan, aku....tidak memiliki alasan untuk hidup lagi.

Banyak orang yang ingin Naruto tetap hidup.

Dan, aku....semua orang tidak peduli apakah aku hidup atau mati.

_"Setidaknya bila ingin mati, cari dulu suasana yang pas, cari tempat yang enak, rencanakan cara mati yang baik dan juga jangan lupa cari alasan yang masuk akal,"_

Aku tersenyum tipis mengingat kata itu.

Ya, Naruto. Aku sudah menemukan alasan yang bagus untuk mati, aku sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk mati, aku akan merencanakannya dengan baik.

Aku sudah putuskan...akan kuberikan hidupku padamu.

***

Aku menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diriku. Mataku menatap ke atas, ke arah lampu operasi yang menyorotku dengan sinar yang tajam. Aku memicingkan mataku sedikit dan menghela napas lagi.

Akhirnya hidupku akan berakhir di sini.

Aku melihat aktivitas orang di sekitarku yang nampak sibuk. Aku kembali menghela napas, seakan masih ingin merasakan caranya bernapas sebelum akhirnya nanti aku tak bisa bernapas lagi.

"Apa kau yakin benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?" tanya dokter kepala yang bernama Tsunade. Ia sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu berkali-kali sejak aku setuju untuk mendonorkan darahku untuk Naruto. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku sudah mengisi semua surat-surat keterangan dan keperluan donor ini. Tsunade juga mengatakan kalau kemungkinan besar jantungku cocok untuk Naruto.

Aku tahu, apa yang kulakukan ini adalah "membuang" hidupku. Namun, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Naruto. Meski aku akan kehilangan nyawaku sendiri selama aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto, bagiku hal itu bukanlah masalah.

Aku menatap ke atas, saat akhirnya para dokter membiusku.

Ah, andai aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku pada Naruto....

Kalau sebenarnya, aku.....

***

Naruto POV

Aku memejamkan mataku saat dokter akhirnya membiusku. Ini adalah operasi transplantsai jantung yang kedua dalam hidupku. Aku tak menyangka, saat aku sadar, aku disambut dengan isak tangis Iruka yang mengatakan kalau aku akan menerima donor jantung. Aku heran, aku merasa aneh. Mengapa aku bisa menerima donor jantung begitu cepat? Kukira aku harus mengantri dengan sekian banyak orang yang sama-sama memerlukan donor jantung seperti halnya diriku.

Aku merasa obat bius mulai bekerja dan aku tak dapat merasakan tubuhku lagi. Aku merasa jiwaku terbang ke alam mimpi. Sensasi yang sudah sering kurasakan.

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati diriku ada di dunia yang berwarna putih dan tak ada apa-apa di sana. Aku menghela napas dan melempar pandangan ke segala arah. Sampai akhirnya mataku menatap pemandangan itu.

Itu adalah Gaara yang entah kenapa dimataku tubuhnya seperti memudar. Aku terpaku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku sadar dan berlari ke arahnya. Ia melihatku dan tersenyum pilu. Aku bisa melihat butiran air mata yang jatuh dari kejauhan. Saat aku sudah berada cukup dekat dengannya ia tersenyum polos namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang sedih dariku.

"Gaara, aku....," aku ingin meminta maaf atas segala yang telah kulakukan kepadanya. Bahkan meskipun ini mimpi, aku tak peduli, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya.

Aku semakin khawatir saat melihat tubuh Gaara semakin memudar, bagai pasir yang tertiup angin. Ia mendekatiku dan tersenyum kembali.

"Semuanya sudah tidak apa-apa," katanya lembut. Aku menggeleng, aku merasa bersalah. Akulah yang telah menyakitinya sedemikian besar. Aku....

"Aku minta maaf," kataku akhirnya mampu mengatakannya. Aku menatap lurus Gaara dan ia mengangguk, tanda kalau ia menerima permintaan maafku.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya," katanya. Aku menatapnya lurus. Apa itu artinya Gaara memang sudah tahu kondisiku sekarang?

"Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto," katanya. Aku melihat tubuhnya kian menghilang. Seakan ia akan pergi. Seakan ia sedang menghadapi....kematian?

"Aku....ingin mengatakan satu hal," katanya jatuh kepelukanku. Aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Kepalaku terasa pusing, dadaku terasa sakit. Aku memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk untuk semua ini. Aku....

"Aku....mencintaimu....," bisik Gaara pelan di kupingku. Mataku terbuka lebar dan tepat saat aku menemukan kembali suaraku kulihat Gaara sudah menghilang tanpa sisa. Hanya meninggalkan sebutir pasir kecil yang kini berada di tanganku.

Gaara, tidak....

Aku menggenggam pasir itu dan merasakan dadaku terasa sakit. Sakit yang bukan dikarenakan penyakitku, tapi karena....

"GAARRAAAA!!!!!" jeritku lantang seakan ingin memanggilnya kembali.

Aku juga ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu, Gaara. Aku......

***

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat kesadaranku perlahan kembali. Aroma obat-obatan serta alcohol kembali memenuhi hidungku. Otakku memproses dimana aku berada, siapa aku, apa yang sedang terjadi dan siapa orang-orang di sekitarku.

"Naruto!" aku merasakan seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh padanya dan melihat ayah angkatku berada di sampingku tengah menangis. Aku juga melihat Kakashi yang berdiri menyendarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu dan Sasuke yang duduk di sofa.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," kata Iruka di sela-sela tangisnya. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum. Akhirnya aku bisa hidup, aku bisa merasakan jantungku yang baru berdetak di dadaku tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan sadar kalau mataku basah. Aku meraih butiran air mata di pipiku dan bertanya-tanya dalm hati. Apakah aku menangis? Kenapa?

Aku berusaha mengingat. Semua itu, mimpi itu, Gaara....

"Dimana Gaara?" tanyaku merasa tidak enak. Aku ingin melihat Gaara, aku ingin melihatnya di saat aku sadar kembali. Namun, kenapa ia tidak ada? Apa ia masih sakit hati padaku karena apa yang telah kulakukan?

Aku melihat Iruka terdiam. Senyumnya hilang dan suasana berubah menjadi sunyi yang membuatku cemas. Ada apa ini?

"Naruto, dengarkan aku dengan tenang," kat Iruka dengan nada yang membuat kekhawatiranku semakin bertambah. "Gaara...."

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, akhirnya otakku mengerti apa maksud dari mimpi itu dan juga suasana ini...

Gaaraku sudah....

"GARAA!!" peikiku panik dan kupaksa bangun diriku dari tempat tidur. Tindakanku ini membuat Iruka, Kakashi dan Sasuke kaget dan mendekatiku untuk menenangkanku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin ditenangkan. Aku ingin Gaara. Aku ingin melihatnya!

"GAARA! DIMANA GAARA!?" teriakku menepis semua tangan yang ingin memaksaku untuk kembali tidur. Tanpa ragu aku mencabut jarum infuse yang tartancap dilenganku serta mencabut berbagai kabel yang terpasa di tubuhku yang berfungsi untuk mengukur detak jantungku.

"Tenanglah Naruto!" seru Sasuke berusaha membuatku kembali berbaring namun aku mendorongnya. Aku tak tahu berasal darimana semua tenaga ini namun yang pasti aku bisa melakukan ini karena jantungku tidak terasa sakit.

Aku bangun dan menghindari semua tangan yang ingin menangkapku. Aku membiarkan kakiku tanpa alas kaki berlari ke luar ruang ICU. Tampak terlihat banyak orang dan suster kaget. Aku pun bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan di belakangku yang pastinya adalah teriakan Iruka, Kakashi dan Sasuke.

Namun, aku terus berlari. Mataku terasa panas dan dadaku sesak, namun jantungku masih berdetak dengan normal. Aku tak tahu kemana kakiku membawaku namun aku merasa tahu. Aku berbelook di beberapa lorong dan akhirnya tak mendengar lagi suara-suara di belakangku.

Aku merasa efek dari bangun tiba-tiba dan kehilangan kontak dengan infuse mulai menyerang dirku namun aku tetap menahannya. Akhirnya aku berhenti melangkah ketika sampai pada satu bangsal.

Kamar mayat.

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Entah apa yang membuatku datang ke sini. Dengan menguatkan perasaanku, akhirnya aku meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka.

Aku cukup takut masuk ke kamar mayat karena aku bisa merasakan hawa "kematian" di sini lebih pekat daripada di kuburan sekali pun. Aku melihat rak-rak penyimpan mayat dan juga beberapa ranjang yang di atasnya terdapat mayat yang ditutupi kain putih.

Aku menelan ludah dan masuk ke dalamnya. Aku merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di tubuhku. Namun, ini bukans saatnya untuk takut terhadap sesuatu seperti ini.

Aku berjalan menuju mayat paling ujung dan dengan ragu-ragu aku menarik kain putihnya hingga terbuka. Aku melihat pria paruh baya. Ah, aku menghela napas. Aku bersyukur mayat-mayat di sini beberapa sudah ada yang dibersihkan sehingga tampangnya tidak seseram seperti yang sering terlihat di film horror.

Aku menutup kainnya seperti semula dan beralih ke mayat selanjutnya. Aku menarik kainnya dan aku melihat seorang wanita dengan banyak luka di wajahnya. Aku bergidik sedikit takut namun aku coba untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Aku kembali menutup wajah wanita itu dengan kain dan berjalan menuju mayat yang berikutnya.

Dadaku berdetak kian kencang. Aku merasa mengenali mayat ini, postur tubuhnya, tingginya, dan juga....

Dengan tangan berkeringat dingin aku menarik kain putih itu pelan dan aku bisa melihat mayat siapa yang terbaring di sana.

Dan di sanalah ia berada. Orang yang kucari sejak tadi. Orang yang paling ingin kutemui saat ini.

Gaara.

"Uh, Gaara," aku tak mampu berkata-kata dan jatuh terduduk. Aku ingin berteriak namun rasanya semua suaraku menghilang entah kemana. Air mataku kembali jatuh diiringi tubuhku yang bergetar hebat.

Aku membuka mataku dan kembali melihat Gaara. Aku melihatnya terbaring di sana tak bernyawa. Wajahnya tampak damai namun semua itu tak mampu membuat hatiku tenang.

"Gaara, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tanyaku pelan. Aku tak menanti jawaban, tak mungkin Gaara menjawab pertanyaanku, mendengar saja tidak bisa.

"Kau....jantung ini....," kataku tak mampu mengatakan semuanya. Aku meremas dadaku dengan kesal. Jantung ini....jantung yang sedang berdetak di dadaku ini....adalah milik Gaara. Aku bisa tahu, aku bisa tahu.

"Kenapa...Gaara?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan. Aku tak mampu mengontrol air mataku yang berjatuhan membasahi kain. Tanganku dengan pelan menyentuh pipi Gaara yang sudah dingin.

"Kalau aku tahu kalau donor jantung itu adalah jantungmu, aku tidak akan mau menerimanya," kataku kesal.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku!? Kau membuatku menggunakan jantung orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini! Kenapa!? Apakah kau sedang mempermainkanku sekarang?

"Apa artinya aku hidup kalau kau tidak ada, Gaara?" kataku, aku meremas lagi dadaku. Aku ingin menganggap semua ini cuma mimpi. Seandainya ini cuma mimpi, namun rasa sakit ini nyata dan aku tahu yang ada dihadapanku ini bukanlah mimpi buruk.

Aku mendengar pintu di belakangku terbuka dan mendengar suara-suara, namun aku tak merepotkan diriku untuk melihatnya.

"Aku....ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu," kataku. Aku bangkit dan menyentuh pipi Gaara kembali. Aku menunduk dan dengan hati yang terasa sakit aku mengecup bibir Gaara yang sudah dingin.

"Aku....mencintaimu, Gaara."

Dan, aku merasa tiba-tiba dunia menjadi gelap. Kesadaranku...hilang....

***

Sasuke POV

Aku melihat Naruto tengah mencium mayat anak yang bernama Gaara. Aku tak mampu mencegahnya dan hanya bisa melihat semua itu. Di sudut hatiku aku merasa sangat cemburu, namun hal ini adalah ujian yang berat untuk Naruto jadi aku tidak boleh egois sekarang.

Aku kaget saat melihat badan Naruto tampak hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Aku berlari mendekati Naruto dengan Iruka yang berteriak di sampingku. Aku meraih tubuh Naruto dan melihat wajahnya pucat seperti orang yang sedang sekarat.

"DOKTER!"

***

Kakashi POV

Hujan, aku menatap hujan yang selalu mengiringi kepergian orang yang kusayangi. Aku menghela napas dan melihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam satu demi satu meninggalkan tempat ini. Ya, sekarang aku ada di pemakaman. Pemakaman untuk Naruto dan Gaara.

Semuanya terasa terjadi begitu cepat. Dua hari yang lalu setelah semua kejadian di kamar mayat itu dokter mengatakan kalau Naruto terkena stroke yang mengakibatkan pembuluh darah dekat jantungnya putus seketika. Memang, dokter mengatakan hal ini kadang terjadi pada orang yang menerima donor jantung karena tubuh kadang menolak jantung baru dan menganggapnya benda asing.

Namun, aku menganggap saat itu Naruto menolak untuk hidup dengan memakai jantung Gaara, orang yang dicintainya.

Aku menghela napas. Aku tahu sebenarnya Naruto adalah anak yang kuat kemauan hidupnya dan selalu terlihat tegar. Namun, aku tak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Bila aku menjadi Naruto, aku lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup dengan memakai jantung orang yang paling kucintai.

"Iruka, Sasuke," panggilku. Aku sadar pemakaman ini sudah sepi, yang tersisa hanya kami bertiga. Aku melihat Sasuke dan Iruka sama sekali tak menitikkan air mata selama prroses pemakaman ini berlangsung.

Ya, Naruto pernah bilang kalau ia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang menangis di pemakamannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang sedih akan kepergiannya.

Bahkan sebenarnya

* * *

untuk diriku, sangat sulit untuk tidak menangis di saat seperti ini.

"Takdir sangat kejam," aku menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih duduk berlutut di makam Naruto. "Kenapa mereka berdua harus mati dengan cara seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya diam, begitu pula Iruka. Tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Aku tahu, Naruto sudah tak lagi mencintaiku sejak ia bertemu dengan anak itu," lanjut Sasuke. Aku melirik ke makam Gaara. Aku cukup sedih melihat kenyataan kalau hampir tak ada orang yang melayat untuk Gaara tadi.

"Hidup memang kejam, tapi....," kataku berusaha mengingat kata-kata Naruto.

"Jangan pernah membuang hidup begitu saja karena banyak orang yang ingin hidup namun tidak bisa," lanjut Sasuke. Aku menutup mataku, sudah tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Aku meraih tangan Iruka yang sedari tadi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku melihatnya dan ia tersenyum lemah. Aku merangkulnya dan mengajakanya untuk pergi. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh kekasihku sedikit gemetaran di bawah hujan rintik ini. Bukan karena kedinginan, tapi karena usahanya untuk menahan tangis sedari tadi.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke berdiri dan juga hendak beranjak pergi. Ia memandangi batu nisan Naruto dan menyentuhnya pelan.

"Kudoakan agar kalian berdua bahagia," kudengar Sasuke mengatakan itu dan akhirnya berbalik pergi. Aku pun kembali menatap ke depan sambil menggiring Iruka keluar dari pemakaman ini.

* * *

_Hidup memang kejam. Untuk hidup sangatlah sulit. Sebaliknya, kematian adalah hal yang sangat mudah untuk didapat. Namun, jangan pernah membuang hidup begitu saja karena banyak orang yang ingin hidup namun tidak bisa_


End file.
